


爱的小故事

by ckizt_mango



Category: RPS, 朱一龙白宇, 朱白 - Fandom, 朱白衍生, 羊次方, 龙宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckizt_mango/pseuds/ckizt_mango
Summary: 这篇其实是亲密恐惧的番外，只不过正文还没结束，可能以后写完了正文才把这篇加回去。多多指教！欢迎互相交流！
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	爱的小故事

每个人心里面都渴望爱，  
然后一边感受爱，一边学习去爱。

这几天都是湿沥沥的天气，温度一下子骤降了许多。深秋紧接晚夏的尾巴提前赶来报到，每到清晨时分又再添几分凉意。

可白宇却没想到，他这一天是被热醒的。坐起身来擦了擦额头上的汗，瞥见身上裹着那一层又一层的棉被，还有枕边人那一只搂住他的腰还时不时收紧的胳膊。  
这是怕他踢被子着凉吗？但也不用抱得那么紧吧，也不知道自己力气有多大。  
白宇摇了摇头轻声笑着，转身回头捏了几下那人的脸，把对方搞得皱起了眉头、哼唧了几声才罢休。

早上七点零二分，天色刚亮起，外面还在滴滴答答地下着丝丝细雨。老式收音机断断续续传来一首耳熟能详的英文老歌，白宇跟着旋律随意哼唱，把右手伸出窗外，闭眼感受着领着小雨点轻拂过的微风。

【所以，到底爱是什么味道，什么温度的呢？】

清晨音乐频道的DJ节目主持用温柔又磁性的声线道出一句，引起了白宇的无限联想。

三十岁像是被定义为一个检讨人生的年纪，互联网上几乎把大多数人的一生都罗列了出来。三十岁了就应该要结婚，三十五岁前必须有孩子，四十岁就得有一定的事业成就，这种复制黏贴的追求，白宇光想想都觉得累。虽然没想要随波逐流，但多少还是会在意。如果人能够活得更随心、随性一点，尽管只是漫无目的地花一整天的时间陪伴喜欢的人，也不算浪费。

忽然玩心大起，白宇找到了家里那一部古董DV机，开始记录这一天。  
他先是装模作样地清了清嗓子，边走回睡房边对着镜头用主播的口吻说「所以，爱到底是什么呢？」  
床上的人被他的动静吵醒后翻了个身，白宇见状，屏住呼吸小心翼翼地挤进被窝里，给还想要赖床的另一半送上早安吻，嘴里还嚼着刚才经过厨房顺手拿的小苹果。  
朱一龙伸了个懒腰，顺势圈住怀里人轻柔地回吻着，品尝了许久才缓缓地睁开眼睛说「好甜…苹果味？」  
「对」白宇一脸傻笑地看他，还不忘把镜头对准两人的脸：「爱呢，就是随时随地都想要甜死人不偿命的吻」  
朱一龙疑惑地看了下镜头，又偷偷瞧了眼白宇那兴奋得不停摆动的脑袋瓜，忍不住暗自笑了笑。这些年朱一龙早习惯了白宇那古灵精怪又爱闹着玩的性子，他的脑子里好像装满了用不完的点子和鬼主意。

不过说实在的，他也爱陪着他胡闹

「所以北老斯，我答对了有什么奖励？」  
朱一龙眨了眨眼，低头吻住了白宇的锁骨，睫毛轻轻抚过他的脖颈儿。忍不住瘙痒的人噗嗤连笑几声，朱一龙环住对方的双臂又收紧了些。

在这种心跳重叠的拥抱里，皮肤的温度开始同步，仿佛能更确切地感受到互相依傍的气息。  
白宇特别喜欢这种时候，甚至觉得自己爱朱一龙要比平常更多一些。

「奖励？你想要什么？Coffee, Tea Or…Me？」白宇忍住了笑指向自己，朱一龙却被他逗得噗哧一声笑了。  
以前说这种土味情话还觉得尴尬，现在都可以脸不红心不跳的说得那么顺口，真是服了他了。本来还想要满脸嫌弃地回怼，但自己却不争气地先笑了。

算了，反正都会让着他，让他得意去吧。

朱一龙用鼻子蹭了蹭调皮鬼那一脸胡渣，嘀咕了几声表示抗议。  
没想到白宇見了朱一龙的反应又觉得好玩，硬是不死心地挤出了个委屈巴巴的样子，拉着朱一龙的手带着哭腔说「你不对劲，你没有选我」  
结果他的举动只换来了个无情的枕头还击，让白宇笑得在床上直打滚。  
身后的人朝他翻了个大白眼，头也不回地转身起床去洗漱，留白宇一个人在那边儿继续咯咯咯地笑个不停。

笑着笑着他又觉得饿了，索性趁朱一龙在浴室里忙着的空档里做点简单的吃。  
等到朱一龙走进厨房的那一瞬，白宇已经拿起了DV机和锅里煮好的早餐在不停自拍。「爱呢…是培根加鸡蛋，再配个方～便～面，超香的！爱了爱了」  
朱一龙安静地站在门口那儿，看着对面那人笑嘻嘻地对着镜头瞎掰，便隐约猜到了他想要拍攝这个视频的小心思，嘴角又不自觉地扬起一抹浅笑。

总觉得这笨蛋很可爱，怎么办

朱一龙朝白宇那儿走过去，顺手打开了餐桌上面的半自动咖啡机，又粘腻地将身前的人搂紧怀里，在他耳边低声嘟囔一句「我的呢」  
白宇顺着朱一龙的声音转过身来，双手惯性地环住了对方的脖颈，一脸坏笑地调侃说：「这么没营养的东西，我当然要分你一半了」  
谁知道朱一龙听罢眯起了双眼，狠狠地往他屁股打了两下，然后二话不说拿走了白宇身后那碗面猛地吃了起来。于是，两个男人就特么幼稚地互不相让又抢来抢去，不消几分钟就把碗里的东西全部吃光。

被狼吞虎咽地干掉的早餐等着被消化，白宇兴致勃勃地拉朱一龙坐到电视机前，挽着他的手臂，一边掐着那让人羡慕嫉妒恨的二头肌、一边看完了整部电影。  
电影放完了，白宇又跑到阳台那边，拿手机外放着一些节奏感很强的音乐，让朱一龙陪着他不停地摇摆身体。这熊孩子心情好的时候总是特别好动，搞得朱一龙差点没被他那些奇奇怪怪的肢体动作给笑死。  
冬日的阳光徐徐洒落在他们身上，在这寒冷的天无疑又添了几分温暖。  
玩累了，他们就直接躺在白色长椅上，枕着彼此的肩说说好友们的八卦、聊聊生活中各种琐碎事。  
朱一龙总是莫名地被白宇的话戳中笑点，经常笑得合不拢嘴。

原来笑是会传染的

白宇看见朱一龙在笑，他也莫名其妙地跟着一起笑。

平日在外惜字如金的朱一龙，在家里的话却非常的多。  
白宇恰好相反，尽管在一大群人里边总是叽叽喳喳说个不停，但和熟悉的人待在一块儿时反而习惯安静下来，甚至乐意听另一半唠唠叨叨。  
三十岁的白宇老是把年纪大了这一句挂在嘴边，三十没有几的朱一龙却不那么认为。  
年纪比较小的那位还经常慨叹身体大不如前，脸看着比他年轻的那位老是劝他多做运动，但不爱健身的人只会撅着嘴说不要。

两个人把话都说完了，就一起看着天空发呆。白宇学着朱一龙把手举高，两只手在半空中背对背地依偎着，一束束阳光在指缝间穿梭起舞，分外吸引。  
而后，朱一龙又听见白宇像说梦话那般碎碎念：「其实老了也没有不好，等到七老八十的我只记得很久以前的事，那不就等于，我可以再爱你一次」  
这句话声音很小，只轻轻拂过他的耳畔，却萦绕于心。

爱，也可像三言两语般，深得简单。

到了日落黄昏时，天色忽而转暗甚至刮起风来，朱一龙赶紧把白宇拽进屋里。屋里的温度明显比外面暖和，他们走回客厅，各占了沙发的一半面对面地摊坐着，四只脚丫在毯子里玩着叠叠乐。朱一龙泡了杯姜茶给白宇，把咖啡留给自己，然后认真地看起剧本来。白宇一开始也确实很专注地读着一位前辈的杂志专访，但，视线却总是难以自控地移到自家男朋友身上。

诶，都怪这睫毛精，叫人怎么能专心下去。

于是，白宇果断地把杂志扔一边儿去，然后笑眯眯地看着对面那个在揣摩新戏角色的男人，而且还越看越往他那边挪去。  
朱一龙似乎也察觉到前方有些不太安分的动静，打算合上剧本问个究竟，却措不及防迎来了一个深深的拥抱。他并无打算松开对方的手，只是愣愣地歪着头看他，笑着问：「怎么了？」

这么好看的人摆在眼前，不扑倒岂不太浪费。

心动不如行动，白宇一手拿开朱一龙的剧本，边窃笑边把人扑倒在身下，故意压着嗓子对他耳语：「这沙发新买的，还没试过」  
朱一龙顺着他的动作闷哼了一声，然后双手伸进了大男孩的格子衬衫、握住他那略显纤瘦的腰肢，再微微倾前咬着了他的唇瓣，开始这场缠绵游戏。  
汗珠从发梢一滴滴滑落至腰窝，再在背后紧贴着呼吸那人的手心里化开。相互交换着鼻息、十指紧扣心弦，感受彼此内心深处的涌动。靠着对对方的信任和依赖，可以无所顾忌地大胆索求，直到费尽所有力气。

冲动过后迎来了贤者时间，什么后悔主动出击那些都是绝对没有的事，要怪就怪年纪大了，结束后才会累得连根手指头也动不了。  
白宇让朱一龙陪他躺在地毯上歇会儿，两个人静静地对望着。朱一龙拨弄着白宇前额的头发，眼神里尽是宠溺。看白宇一直盯着他不说话，伸手在他面前晃了晃：「看啥呢？」

不料对方一把抓住他的手揣进自己的怀里，脸凑得更近些，悄声说：「我在看我自己」

那个，你眼里的我

两人相视而笑，良久没有说话。

大概是早起又折腾了一天的关系，白宇窝在朱一龙的怀里开始犯困，没聊几句便睡着了。  
朱一龙把他抱回沙发上、替他盖好被子，转身离开时发现录影机还一直开着，吓得一下子愣住了，捂着脸没好气地对镜头骂了句：「疯了，都录了些什么」

也不知道昏睡了多久，直到闻到了肉香、白宇才懒洋洋地睁开双眼。  
右手惯性拿起了朱一龙为他准备的保温瓶喝了口水，瞧了眼屋内四周，目光落在沙发一角的毛披肩上。这是小时候爷爷奶奶送他的生日礼物，款式看起来很普通，而且对于小孩子来说尺寸还是有点太大，但小白宇却拿它当宝一样到哪里都披着。后来因为起了不少毛球变得越来越残旧，不过白宇用习惯了，这么多年还是没舍得丢掉。  
这些白宇都没有跟朱一龙提起过，但他却好像都知道。每当天气开始转冷，朱一龙都会把这件披肩拿出来给白宇穿上，也从来不问他需不需要换一件新的。

所谓心有灵犀，可能就这样，熟悉你熟悉的，习惯你的习惯。  
爱从来不是义务，也没有理所当然。感受他怎么爱你，你怎么爱他，已足够。

傍晚時分，外面又下了一场雨，空气里弥漫着那种湿漉漉的青草味。白宇洗了个热水澡、换了一身舒适的装束走进花园，看见朱一龙正在把烤好了的肉剪成小块放盘子里，白宇又难掩兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳跑到他面前，从后抱住他。朱一龙让白宇先坐下来，然后替他穿上另一对布拖鞋，不经意地念叨一句：「脚也要注意保暖」

两人四目相对，以脸上的喜悦交换感动。白宇俯下身在朱一龙的额头上献了个吻，没想到轻易就换来了一个独一无二的朱式腼腆笑容。

笑得那么好看，能不能只有我可以看到。

吃饱喝足，白宇又赖在沙发上托着头看最近热播那一套朱一龙主演的都市剧。  
看着荧幕里的「陈先生」拥吻着他的女主角，白宇用脚趾头戳了戳前面背对着他在整理文件的那位，一脸坏笑地说：「居老师吻戏进步了昂，是不是该好好谢谢某人呢」  
没料到朱一龙转过头对他翻了个大白眼，故意假装很是嫌弃地回怼：「那也是我自己的功劳好不好，你顶多算是…一个挺不错的练习对象」  
白宇听罢嘟着嘴耸了耸肩，一脸无奈地摊开手嚷嚷：「OK反正我只是个工具人而已」闹得朱一龙笑弯了腰。

两人之间的相处，可以是互相迁就，又可以吵吵闹闹的拌嘴，一辈子不短不长，刚刚好。

初秋渐凉的夜晚，白宇爱跟朱一龙挤一间浴室里刷牙，今天也不例外。只不过，他的手里还拿着录影机，说是要为今天的视频作个结尾。  
睡衣依旧习惯分一半的穿，朱一龙身上那失了踪的上衣穿在了白宇那儿。  
尽管在用同一种味道的沐浴乳，但是各自身上的味道却不全然相同，而白宇很喜欢这种不一样。

「所以爱，是你的味道，你的温度」

朱一龙嘴里含着漱口水，却忍不住纠正白宇：「是我们」

白宇依傍着他，学着他的口吻重复：「我们」

《本篇完》


End file.
